


Enticed.

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, reading is half the mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: You had sworn that you would never take on another case with the famed detective - that is, until Sherlock pursues you to a cottage.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You, Sherlock/Reader, sherlock/you - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Enticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! Here’s another soft piece for you lovely people <3 
> 
> Honestly, the love that you gave Telegrams & Teacups made me want to cry and hug you!!

It was a fantastic morning when you stepped outside and took in a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. The skies may have been slightly overcast but the rays of sunshine fought their way to emit a glow that made you appreciate the countryside more.

Note to self, thank Mrs Hudson for the wonderful suggestion.

Wanting to take full advantage of the day in its glory, you decided to duck back indoors to grab a book and an apple as you had found a recently-trimmed oak tree that always struck you to be lonely.

After locking up the cottage, you walked only a short distance before climbing atop its lowest hanging branch and then over to the next one above. It was quiet when you settled yourself against the bark, its natural grooves pressing an indent into your back through your clothes. And it remained quiet for the next hour where you found yourself lost in the novel until a man’s voice broke through.

“I’m starting to see why Mrs Hudson would not stop talking about this place.”

You knew exactly who the voice belonged to and, despite being surprised that he had sought you so far out in the country, decided to keep your eyes fixed on the pages. His voice came from below and sounded so clear that it was plainly obvious that he was looking up at where you rested. “The beauty is unrivalled.” He added.

“I thought I told you that I was no longer interested in taking client cases?” You asked, shuffling a little as a small piece of bark pricked you from behind.

There was a short chuckle from Sherlock and you heard him take a seat at the base of the tree - you peeked from the side of your book cover and saw the man leaning back against the stump, his brown hair tousled in waves from the wind.

“I believe the words that you used were ‘ _I need to get out of this place before I go mad_ ’ - a tad bit dramatic but not entirely incorrect.”

Noticing his movements to turn and look back, you quickly dived back behind the book to mask your face. “I do not blame you for what happened during our last case. It was most inexplicable.”

“Nor I blame myself.” You turned the page not having read a single word further from the minute Sherlock showed up but it helped give the illusion that you were busy. “But as it happens, I am no longer interested in solving mysteries. I am trying to live life anew, far from evil professors and deceased widows.”

 _“Far from me...”_ Sherlock’s murmur was so soft that you almost missed it had it not been for the way every noise-producing creature had fallen silent.

You wanted to retort with a clever ‘emotions are unnecessary’ jab but thought better of it as it became clear that Sherlock had been thrown into a dilemma when you left.

The detective had gone quiet and all you could hear was the soft wind rustling against the tree leaves.

“Fine.” You sighed, setting the book down on your lap. “Tell me about this new case that drew you here.”

He had come all this way to seek you out that it would be rude to send him back without at least inquiring about what had caught his attention.

Sherlock cleared his throat while you took a bite out of the apple that you had brought along.

“There is a doctor who has recently gone missing - a Mr John Watson.”

 _Why did that name seem familiar?_ You swallowed the crushed fruit and leaned forward with a small squint. “Watson? I believe Mrs Hudson was speaking to one of her friends about his arrival from across the sea just two weeks ago.” You remembered. “What makes the disappearance peculiar?”

“The man’s last visit was to the state secretary whose body washed up last night.” Sherlock replied and looked up to see the way your lips parted as your mind began to piece the facts together.

“Sherlock, that’s not possible. The state secretary was here in town for the night markets yesterday. This is... most strange.”

How could a dead man be in two places at once and what was the link to the missing doctor?

A mischievous smirk tugged on the corner of Sherlock’s mouth as he straightened his shoulders before setting his palms on the ground to lift himself up. “Well, I came out here to follow a lead and I had been hoping that you would be kind enough to help a stranger in strange lands but...”

 _Oh, the man was clever._ He knew how to reel you back into the land of mystery with a simple case that had you enticed. Abandoning the apple entirely and the book, you laughed and steadied yourself against the branch as you got to your feet.

“You are impossible, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock had dusted his pants of the dry leaves and turned just in time to see you jump off, his arms raised enough to catch your fall. Still with you in his embrace, he leaned forward with a smile of his own. 

“Impossible is hard not to love.” He said.

_And oh, how you loved it so._


End file.
